


Our Anniversary (Female Eivor x Reader)

by Eivorsjawline



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, F/F, Female Eivor (Assassin's Creed), Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Modern Assassins (Assassin's Creed), One Shot, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Self-Insert, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex, Valhalla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eivorsjawline/pseuds/Eivorsjawline
Summary: A one shot I wrote involving a well established you (reader) and your girlfriend, Eivor. You’ve both been together for a while but times are hard when she has to leave for business trips. Since your one year anniversary happens to be today, you both decide to make it extra special. A cozy night back from dinner ends in a hot and steamy one.
Relationships: Eivor (Assassin's Creed) & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Our Anniversary (Female Eivor x Reader)

Content warning: mention of food, alcohol, smut, foul language, strap on, degradation, oral, fingering, cunnilingus, choking, and restraining…

Eivor cleaned up nicely, a white collared dress shirt and sleek black pants. A dark skinny tie hanging from her neck and a pair of Christian Louboutin flats to top it all off. The gold Rolex she always wore on her wrist shined in the light when she pressed the penthouse button on the elevator. The fabric divinely brushed her body, gripping onto her biceps, and her pants though loose hugged her toned ass and thighs. The elevator opened and Eivor clasped onto your hand, letting you step out first. The tall Norwegian blonde hovered over you, a silly smirk on her face. Though the situation was an innocent one, all you could think of was Eivor bending you over a table.

You just returned from going out to dinner, a date night. The both of you had missed one another dearly, for Eivor had been gone so long due to work. Though the time you missed with one another created hard times, it was always worth it in the end. The both of you were established adults who found sanctuary in each other. You had been dating for a while now and things were starting to get serious. The love between you two only grew with time, a big part of Eivor knew that you were the one she wanted to spend her life with. You could still remember how intimidated you were by the older woman at first, Eivor was in her mid-thirties at this point. She had shown you so much and taught you a lot about the world.

Upon entering, you saw the usual view of the large buildings and lights through the large window. However, when you looked to your right you were shocked to see an array of gifts and pictures set out on a table for you. A bouquet of red roses, a bottle of the finest champagne and chocolate delicacies laid out as well. You opened the card Eivor put with the roses and read the sweet words congratulating your anniversary. A huge smile formed on your face, teeth and all. Eivor wrapped her arms around your waist from behind, the sight of seeing you happy caused her to grin. Being in the middle of a pandemic was tough. Eivor was upset that more couldn’t be done with the love of her life. Albeit, you were happy and pleased with even the smallest of gestures from her. 

“Happy anniversary, my love. Wouldn’t wanna spend this last year with anyone else.”

You thanked her before turning around and giving her a passionate kiss. The scent of her musky cologne radiated from her chest until she pulled away to pour two glasses of champagne. You both took off your shoes and laid down on the bed, your glasses clinking cheers. The warm embrace of Eivor greeted the back of your body as she embraced you in her arms, fingers trickling the skin of your left shoulder before she started to pull the strap of your black dress down. Her lips met your neck, causing your eyes to close as you succumbed to her touch. Her eyes kept wandering to the large mirror across from the bed, you knew exactly what was on her mind.

“I was gone so long on that business trip, yearning for you so badly. All alone, only my wet dreams occupied me.”

She started to massage your breast over the fabric, the touch causing your peaks to harden. Her hands slipped down to your cleavage, her fingers playing in circles around your bare nipple. You pushed your hair to the side for her to place kisses down the back of your neck, your bodies readjusting to take one another’s clothes off. She pulled the slip dress over your body with ease, leaving you in your lace lingeries you wore specifically for tonight. Eivor lifted her head for you to undo her tie, along with her shirt shortly after. It had been so long since you both last saw each other, everything became a blur. The thin line between love and lust started to fade, pure sin erupted between you two.

Eivor’s body looked beautiful in the candlelit room, her soft but deep moans began to grow heavier once you placed kisses from her chest to her lower stomach. She stood up from the bed as you pulled down her pants and underneath, your soft touches on her thighs making her body squirm with eagerness. You teased her slowly, not yet giving her what she wanted. Her hands wandered downwards, gently grabbing a fist full of your hair while she tried to move her lower half towards your mouth. You ran your mouth over the skin on her thighs, just over her lips. Eivor’s frustration grew visibly stronger, until she pulled you up towards her, pulling your head back and making you look her directly in the eye.

“Always a fucking tease, don’t think for a moment I will go easy on you when It’s your turn.”

Her grip on you tightened until finally, your lips traced the outline of the front of her body and straight down to her dripping wet cunt. You looked her deeply in the eyes as your tongue started to lick her folds, hands grabbing onto the back of her thighs for support. She let out a moan once your tongue met her throbbing clit, caressing and flicking the spot just how she liked. Starting slow then fast, Eivor’s moans grew louder and heavier as her eyes closed with pleasure. You remained there licking and sucking up the juices that exuded from her, enjoying and savoring every moment of it. Your fingers ran over the entrance of her, teasing back and forth. She started to grind on your mouth, the patience left in her body thinned.

Tender kisses were placed on her chest, your tongue began to tease her nipples. Her breasts were dainty, sturdy but soft. Your head directed upwards to kiss her on the mouth as she ran her tongue over the bottom of your lip as if greeting yours. Tongues began to clash, playing with one another and her arms exploring your body lower. Her rough hands held onto your hips, soon enough tracing upwards on your back till a hand reached the back of your neck. The smell of her breath was mixed with a perfect blend of the champagne and the mints she would always pop in. The wet slip and slide of both of your tongues caused the warm feeling deep inside of you to grow.

“Fuck, Y/n I need to feel you inside of me. Don’t make me beg.”

You knew how long she had waited for this moment, and you could feel how completely drenched she had become. You liked how badly she desired you, you lived for the sheer fact. Just as she was about to get even bossier with you, her eyes opened wide with frustration, you sank two fingers into her canal. Her eyes closed quickly and she threw her head back, spreading her legs wide for you to work into her. Slowly waving your fingers in her, from the top to the knuckles while your tongue started to flick her clit faster. Watching you bury your face in her and fuck her made Eivor lose all control. The muscles of her walls gripped onto your fingers as she started to climax. There was no holding back the hot cum that now coated your fingers, you slowed down and placed kisses on the sides of her pelvis. 

“Let me taste myself on your tongue, my little toy.”

The tone in her voice was breathy and hot, she meant business tonight. Your upper bodies met one another yet again and her fingers opened up your mouth causing your jaw to unhinge for her. Her piercing deep blue eyes looked into yours directly, her other hand gripped your neck and she spit into your mouth before locking tongues with you. With the flavor of your tongues and her cum blending lasciviously, you were completely soaked at this point. The more she kissed you, the less you could control your moans. Her hand slipped under your underwear and cupped the filthy wet spot underneath, she licked her lips as if pleased with how soaked she made you. The hefty woman lifted herself on top of you and the weight of her strong body dropped on top of you. Her tongue caressed your earlobes and eventually sucked onto the upper cartilage, making you shiver underneath her.

She undid the clasp in the front of your bra with ease and expertise. Her hands ran up the curves of your torso, making you arch your back. She ran her tongue up the middle of your ribcage until her mouth met one of your hard nipples. You watched as she played with your breasts and her eyes that admired them, the look filled with lust. Her tongue danced in circles and her teeth grazed your peak, whatever morals you had left completely washed away. Though your eyes closed, Eivor’s were wide open and watching your facial expressions in the mirror across from you. absolutely mesmerized by the way she could please you even though she had barely started.

“You want me to fuck your little pussy, don’t you?”

You moaned and let out a simple, “Yes, please.” and made sure to say her name along with it, for it was her favorite one to hear come from your lips. The intensity in her eyes grew and her words sent chills down your spine. There was nothing more that you could ever want at the moment as she ventured downwards, her head now rightfully in between your thighs. Eivor grabbed the bends in the back of your knees and pushed your legs back before running her tongue up and down your folds. You couldn’t help but to throw your head back and moan from the relief of her touching the area you so desire with her warm tongue. The sight of you losing control of yourself from her talents only turned Eivor on more. Her attention shifted to your clit, sloppily dragging the muscle in her mouth across your sweet spot while she watched you squirm.

The pace started to pick up slowly, which caused you to yearn for more. Oh, how you missed those magic fingers of hers. With the godly length and width of them, your mind began to fill up with imaginative thoughts of them inside you. Eivor was still making tides on your clit with her tongue and enjoying every moment of it. Her hands gripped the sides of your hips, devouring that spot in between your legs so well. Eivor was thorough and steady, the skilled tongue of a woman beyond your years. Your desperateness started to cloud over your patience, you had to ask her the question ringing in your mind.

“Eivor… Please I-”

You said with a soft moan, hardly able to finish the rest of the sentence due to Eivor speeding up and licking you with vigor. Before you could even ask the question on your mind, she already knew what you wanted. With her head tilted up, she grinned and slid a finger inside of you, just to tease more of what she could offer. She started with slow curls pressing up and switching to slow pumps in and out. The sight of her entering you getting her off and all control is lost. Her tongue joined in with the song her fingers played, flicking at the perfect pace and spot. Your eyes started to roll back as you were unable to contain yourself from the beautiful blonde fucking you sweetly.

“Ugh, give me more Eivor. Please!”

Before she could give you what you wanted, she had to tease you a little more. Her body leaned upwards over you, the chain she had on her neck dangling just in front of your face. When she reached a hand over your face to caress your cheek, she added in another finger. The satisfaction of the extra finger only filled you more when she sank herself in you til the knuckles. The caress on your cheek turned into her thumb and index on her free hand clasping onto your neck, choking you softly. Her fingers rammed into you with force, the muscles she built up being put to good use. The sounds of her slamming into you filled your body with ecstasy but something within you knew Eivor was yet to be finished. Eivor pulled away from you and stood up, an abrupt pause.

“Bend over for me, now. Don’t make me wait too long.”

You did exactly as she commanded, on all fours on the bed. Some shuffling could be heard around the room while you waited for her in the same vulnerable position. It wasn’t long until Eivor came back and grabbed you by your wrists, stretching them back to tie them together. The view of you on all fours and Eivor close behind you could be seen in the mirror across, the one she had been eyeing all night. Eivor tugged at your hair, pulling you up and making you face yourself before whispering in your ear.

“You’re gonna get fucked like the dirty whore you are, don’t let me catch you closing your eyes.”

The ropes around your wrist tightened but she let go of your hair. There was something so sexy in the way Eivor turned so authoritarian, your body grew desperate for her to completely have her way with you. She always loved giving you pleasure and took satisfaction in watching the way you shifted and turned in the bed. The dazed state of ecstasy you were in was interrupted when you felt the tip of her strap pry at your hole. You braced yourself as she slid into you, truly making sure not to cause you any discomfort. You gasped with each inch she sank into you, her girth leaving you filled. Eivor reached over to grab you by the hair and pull your head up, your wrists were still bound and you were hardly able to move. Your walls convulsed as Eivor was completely inside of you now, to the end of the strap. The friction of her pulling on your scalp only excited you more.

“Watch, as I fuck you.”

She demanded you, her hips beginning to make waves starting slow as she watched you in the mirror. Eivor rocked like a steady boat, moving slowly and rigorously. Sweat glimmered off of her completely exposed body, her hips slamming into you like waves in the ocean. Nothing but pure concentration showed on her face, the dedication to make you release from her. The sensations felt too good, keeping your eyes open seemed impossible. Your moans started to grow heavier as the pace picked up gradually, your eyebrows pursed together and eyes started to water already from trying to keep them open. You moaned and cursed Eivor’s name, as she took pride in fucking you. Eivor watched diligently as she pleased you, examining your body like a hawk and watching closely as she slid into you over and over again. The pace started to pick up, one of her knees towering over you and bent to the side as she fucked you from behind. 

Pure shock hit your body when she lifted her foot to place on top of your head, pinning you completely down. Eivor knew the power she held against you and how much you enjoyed it when she took control. She ground and bucked her hips against you, making you cry out in pleasure. Her body slapping against you and rolling with pure talent. Her words of encouragement were said softly while her breaths grew heavy from the vigor she rammed into you. The warm feeling between your thighs consumed you causing you to close your eyes and succumb to all the pleasures. You gasped when Eivor removed her heel from your head and pulled you up towards her, her arms held back your bound wrists and lifted you, your torso now higher. She peered over you, a look of disappointment on her face.

“What did I say? You like being underneath me, like the dirty little bitch you are. It’s pitiful.”

She slammed into you harder than ever, sliding in and out with ease now that you had completely coated the strap. Her hand reached over to slide her fingers into your mouth while she fucked you, rubbing on your tongue. Her hands reached back down to your shoulders, pushing into her more. The roughness of her hands around the sides of your neck just about drove you insane, she fucked you so good and she knew it. You moaned out to tell Eivor that you were about to cum, her pace grew steady and ready for you. You released on her, only a creamy white residue was left.

Eivor backed up and pulled out of you, both of you now exhausted. Your legs could hardly stop shaking and you could barely stand. Your naked bodies laid down in bed, sweaty and tired but satisfied. Eivor could switch in seconds, an angel to a demon with the way she loved. Eivor placed kisses all over your body, admiring you. She was consumed by you, making you aware of the power you held over her. Unable to move in bed, you swore you were on the verge of passing out. Eivor laid close by, her muscular back turned to you. You pushed yourself closer, up against her naked body. She always liked being the little spoon, regardless of how dominant of a person she tended to be. You pulled back the long locks of her hair, kissing her on the cheek. Eventually, you closed your eyes to drift off until you heard Eivor mumble a few words in the dead silence.

“I love you, Y/n.”

You replied, of course, you loved her too. The moment was sweet, a sudden change from moments before. Your leg clasped over her body, her hands rubbing the side of your thigh. If only moments like these could last forever by the side of your lover. The smell of sweat and sex filled the air, the perfect person warmed your bed. Only a blank dark space from your closed eyes, everything faded into darkness and all your worries washed away. Though tired at the moment, you were ready to do it all over again tomorrow. Little snores could be heard next to you, she was already out.


End file.
